Insulating structures, such as furnaces, ladles, preheaters, tundishes and associated parts and components and the like are desired to be highly insulated to maintain heat inside the associated structure. Many of these insulated structures or components include a plurality of insulating blankets stacked adjacent to each other to increase the insulation properties of the component. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved insulating structure, and method for assembling such structures.